The present inventors constructed a motor function analysis system for analyzing a motor command from a subject using hand joint movements and electromyograms (Japanese Patent No. 5154558, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,792,977).
This system is a motor function evaluating system for evaluating a motor function of a subject, comprising: (a) means for displaying image information including a target image and a cursor image for tracking said target image (monitor); (b) means used by the subject to move the cursor image (wrist joint manipulandum); (c) means for detecting the tracking status of the target image tracked by the cursor image (computer); (d) means for detecting the status of the muscle action of the subject using means (b) above (surface myoelectric signal measuring device); (e) means for analyzing the tracking status detected by means (c) above and the muscle action status detected by means (d) above (computer); and (f) means for evaluating the motor function of the subject using the results of analysis obtained with means (e) above as an index (computer).